Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013
The Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 is a current party in Club Penguin, which is occuring from April 25, 2013, to May 8, 2013. It was confirmed by Spike Hike and Polo Field during online meet-ups, then on their Twitter accounts, and then on the What's New Blog on March 28, 2013. Power Crystals are giving everyone powers this time around. The Mandarin and Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 unleashed robot enemies on the city that Super Heroes are needed to face. It is the second annual Marvel Super Hero Takeover. It involved the Marvel Comics characters from the previous year. The Marvel Catalog returned with new items. Aunt Arctic is waddling around during the party. Club Penguin made this party to promote the new Marvel movie, Iron Man 3. Storyline Crystals appear on the island mysteriously, giving penguins powers. While some choose to use it for good, others choose use it to cause mass destruction. Its powers restored by the crystals, Ultimate Protobot 10,000, and The Mandarin as his second-in-command, lead an army of robots to destroy the city, as revenge for the defeat of Destructobot. Other Super Villains also join him in his quest to take over Club Penguin Island. Their plan is to turn Club Penguin Island into an advanced technological metropolis, inhabited completely by robots. The Elite Penguin Force will be finished, and Protobot would use its technology. Puffles, games, and pizza would be removed. All penguins would be turned into robots. Herbert and Klutzy would be forced to leave. Super Hero teams such as The Avengers and the EPF, as well as the Club Penguin Police Department, are called into battle once again to defend the city, and new heroes also appear and offer to help defeat the robot army. Heroes gather at the Hero Carrier to hear orders and come up with battle tactics. Tony Stark (Iron Man)'s home, Stark Tower, is used a hangout and lab area, where scientists work on new Iron Man armor to use in the fight for justice. Meanwhile, Protobot and his minions are building robots in the Villain HQ to cause mass destruction to the island. As this war rage on, the fate of Club Penguin hangs in the balance... Description Disney UK Website Calling all Marvel fans! From 25 April – 7 May, choose a side at the Marvel Super Hero Takeover on Club Penguin. As a villain, check out the Villain HQ, and build robots to cause chaos. Or gather with your hero friends in the Hero Lab and bring justice to the city. Paid members can suit up in more than 25 Marvel costumes! New Heroes. New Villains. Who will rise to victory? Join the epic battle at the Club Penguin Marvel Super Hero Takeover at clubpenguin.com. Marvel Website Penguins are once again assembling as Marvel super heroes and super villains in Disney's "Club Penguin," the #1 virtual world for kids, for this year's all-new Marvel Super Hero Takeover event. Starting today, penguins will be called to defend the city of Penguintropolis and bring members dressed as Marvel super villains to justice before they take over with their destructive robots. After choosing sides, members can suit up in over 25 Marvel costumes such as super heroes Iron Man, She-Hulk, Captain America and Sif or the more mischievous ensembles of Marvel super villains such as the Mandarin and Loki. Join the Marvel Super Hero Takeover in Disney's "Club Penguin" from Apr. 25-May 7 "Last year's partnership event with Marvel was tremendously popular, and at that time became the most-trafficked event in our history," said Chris Heatherly, Vice President and General Manager, Disney Interactive Worlds. "This year we've made the Marvel Super Hero Takeover Event even more epic for players with twice the amount of Marvel super hero and super villain costume options and deeper, more action-packed gameplay and storylines." "The fan reaction from last year's Marvel Super Hero Takeover was tremendous, so we are excited to once again give fans the opportunity to dress up as their favorite Marvel super heroes in 'Club Penguin,'" said Andreea Enache-Thune, Senior Vice-President of Marvel Games. "This year we were able to expand upon last year's offering by including cool new costumes from our upcoming Marvel animated series on Disney XD." During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover event: -Members can suit up in 27 different Marvel super hero and super villain costumes, while all players can dress as cops, robbers and civilians -Super heroes can plan their defense strategy in the Hero Lab, while super villains can scheme in the Villain HQ, building eight different kinds of destructive robots -Members can buy new super igloos like the Secret Base, an impenetrable HQ perfect for super heroes, while super villains will feel right at home in the new Creepy Cavern -Marvel costumes feature characters from the new animated series "Marvel's Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H." including She-Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk and Skaar. The series premieres August 11 inside Marvel Universe on Disney XD. "Club Penguin" fans of "Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man" can also dress up just like Iron Spider. And don't forget Iron Man, Hulk, Captain America and Thor, who join forces in "Marvel's Avengers Assemble" with a one-hour preview May 26 and launching on July 7 inside Marvel Universe on Disney XD. New Heroes. New Villains. A New Battle. Play now at ClubPenguin.com. Trivia *April 2013's issue of the Club Penguin Magazine had a Super Charged Special, with a free Incredible Hero Suit. *It is the first Marvel Super Hero Takeover to occur in the month of April. *It is an entirely a different party compared to last year, with new heroes and villains, consisting of more than 25 different costumes, and new locations from the Marvel Universe. *Villains are able to build robots at the Villain HQ, located in the sewer under the Cove Harbor, by following the Secret Tunnel, to attack the city. These robots are controlled by Protobot and The Mandarin. This further proves that this party is mainly about Iron Man 3, because The Mandarin is the main villain in the film. *The slogan for this party is New Heroes. New Villains. A New Battle. *The Town Center is a city street, the Snow Forts is a city corner with two shop buildings, Plaza is the City Centre, the Forest is like Central Park, and the Cove is a Harbor. The Pizza Parlor bank and The Stage police station returned, with the same designs as the previous year. The Central Park at the Forest for the party is a special Earth Day room, according to Polo Field. *According to the April 2013 Parent Update, Club Penguin Island is known as Penguintropolis during the party. *The Prototype Sled was thought to be destroyed along with the rest of the Gadget Room and PSA in the Popcorn Explosion, but it was fished out by the crane at the Cove at this party. *There are three special party Emoticons: a Money Bag Emote, a Police Siren Emote, and a Pow Emote. *At the Beach, Dock, Snow Forts, and Forest, Power Crystals are lying around, which gave the Super Heroes and Super Villains powers, similar to how the Purple Super Hero Meteorite gave them powers last year. These crystals appeared one week before the party, and a Research Station was set up at the Forest to study them. *The hole leading into the Hidden Lake was removed from the Forest during the party. *At the Cove, the crane will fish out Herbert's chair from Operation: Blackout and Operation: Hot Sauce, and a submarine from Gary's Gadget Room. Glitches *There's a glitch if you go into the Villain HQ the music would be playing the theme from Operation Blackout This glitch has been fixed *The interior of the Everyday Phoning Facility and the EPF Command room have switched back to how they were before construction began, after their destruction in Operation: Blackout, despite the recent update.This glitch has been fixed. If you log off the log off screen would be from the Prehistoric Party *If you wear the Odin Helmet and dance, you would turn old blue and the mask wouldn't move. If you wave it won't move, either. *If you go to your igloo press the Igloo Contest they will appeared at Holly Jolly Igloo Contest. *On April 28th, you weren't able to collect the Brainwave Hero Gloves, which was released on that day. *On May 1st everyone became a member for a few minutes late at night. This glitch has been fixed. Rooms Party Rooms *Villain HQ - A secret tunnel allows the villains an entrance to the Cove. A giant laser is seen at the top of the room. There is also a chair tied up, with sharks swimming around it. Crystals are lying around the room. Penguins can go behind the screens to give top secret messages to other villains. *Hero Carrier - The room is floating above the island. The whole of Penguintropolis can be seen from the giant glass window. The color schem of the room is grey/silver. There are many computers around the room. There is also a containment prision, a reference to The Avengers film. Also in the room is a conference table. The room is also a replica of the Avengers Helicarrier. *Hero Lab - The room has an elevator that takes you back to the Beach. There is a kitchen eating area with many multicolored bottles. Near the kitchen is a lounge area with a lamp and couch. A large panorama window allows heroes to view the city from high up. In the bottom left corner of a room is a lab area, where new Iron Man armor is being invented. In the bottom right corner of the room is the Hall of Armor, where Tony Stark keeps his prized suits of armor. There are three display cases: the Mark 42 Helmet and Mark 42 Armor in the first, the Heartbreaker Helmet and Heartbreaker Armor in the second, and the Silver Centurian Helmet and Silver Centurion Armor in the third. Mechanical hands help the super heroes get their gear on before a mission on a rised platform in front of the Hall of Armor. Regular Rooms *Beach - Cars are parked in front of the Lighthouse, which is now a hospital. Stark Tower is in between the pathways to the Ski Village and Dock. A snow trekker ambulance is parked next to the Lighthouse. There is also a cannon on the other side of the Lighthouse that shoots you to the Hero Carrier, floating above. There is also a launch pad to play Super Hero Bounce. The snow is replaced with a city street. *Lighthouse - Now a hospital. The same design as the one seen during Operation: Blackout. *Dock - A burning building is being put out by a Firetruck, though the building *is inaccessible. There is also a Club Penguin Fire Department station. The snow is replaced with a city street. *Town Center - All buildings have been cityfied. The snow is replaced with a city street, and crystals all lying around. The exterior of the Dance Club has a giant record, and the Coffee Shop exterior resembles a bakery, with a giant donut. *Snow Forts - The snow is replaced with a city street. At the bottom of the room, there is a bus stop amd telephone booth. Two buildings are seen, Fragile Things Inc. and Priceless Antiques, though they are inaccessible. A tunnel leads to the Stadium. *Plaza - The snow is replaced with a city street, and crystals all lying around. All buildings have been cityfied. The Pet Shop has a giant blue puffle on it. The Puffle Hotel is now a tall brick building. The exterior of The Stage looks like a police station, and the exterior of the Pizza Parlor looks like a bank. *The Stage - Looks like a police station, exactly like 2012. It has a front desk, jail, and entrance to the Villain HQ. *Pizza Parlor - Looks like a bank, exactly like 2012. There is a giant bank vault, and stands to deposit money. *Forest - Looks like a nature park, with a fountain and zoo exhibits. There is also a picnic, and a small bridge that leads to the Mine Shack. Decorated for Earth Day. *Cove - Decorated like a city harbor. There is a boardwalk, fish market, and crane to fish out destructables from the water. There is also a secret tunnel to the Villain HQ. Characters All of the Marvel Comics characters from the previous year return to fight to defend or destroy the city, but new heroes and villains also join the battle. There are approximately 27 characters in the battle, as confirmed on the UK website and an article in Entertainment Weekly. Heroes Returning Heroes *Iron Man *Thor *Captain America *The Incredible Hulk *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Nick Fury *Spider-Man *Iron Fist *Nova *Ms. Marvel New Heroes *Captain Marvel *She-Hulk *Sif *War Machine *Silver Centurion (Rescue) *Odin *Iron Spider *A-Bomb *Skaar *Red Hulk Villains Returning Villains *Loki *The Lizard *Venom New Villains *The Mandarin Other Villains *Ultimate Protobot 10000 *Robot Villains Party Games Two special games exclusively for the party have been found in Club Penguin's files. Super Hero Bounce and Robot Factory are playable at the Beach and Villain HQ, respectively. You get free items for completing them. Videos Category:Parties Category:Current Events